pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Outline of poetry
Poetry is a form of art in which language is used for its aesthetic qualities, in addition to, or instead of, its apparent meaning. The following outline is provided as an overview of and introduction to poetry. Essence of poetry * Theme (literature), Plot , Style * Imagery, Figure of speech, Metaphor *Line Types of poetry Common poetic forms ;Verse forms * Blank verse * Heroic couplets * Ode – * Rondeau * Sonnet – * Spenserian stanzas * Triolet * Villanelle – * Stanzas ;Other * Ghazal – * Haiku – * Jintishi – * Tanka – Elements of verse * Accents – * Couplets – * Elision – * Feet – * Intonation – * Line * Meter – * Moras – * Prosody – * Rhythm – * Scansion – * Stanzas * Syllables – * Caesura – Methods of creating rhythm :See also Prosody (poetry) , Parallelism, inflection, intonation, poetry explication Scanning meter The most common metrical feet are: * spondee – two stressed syllables together * iamb – unstressed syllable followed by a stressed syllable * trochee – one stressed syllable followed by an unstressed syllable * dactyl – one stressed syllable followed by two unstressed syllables * anapest – two unstressed syllables followed by one stressed syllable The number of metrical feet in a line are described in Greek terminology as follows: * dimeter – two feet * trimeter – three feet * tetrameter – four feet * pentameter – five feet * hexameter – six feet * heptameter – seven feet * octameter – eight feet Common metrical patterns Tetrameter (4 feet) :* Anapestic tetrameter – ::* Examples :::* The Night before Christmas by Clement Clark Moore :::* The Hunting of the Snark by Lewis Carroll :* Iambic tetrameter – ::* Examples: :::* The Passionate Shepherd to His Love , by Christopher Marlowe :::* To His Coy Mistress, by Andrew Marvell :::* Eugene Onegin''The full text is available online both in Russian http://www.rvb.ru/pushkin/01text/04onegin/01onegin/0836.htm?start=0&length=all and as translated into English by Charles Johnston.http://lib.ru/LITRA/PUSHKIN/ENGLISH/onegin_j.txt Please see the pages on Eugene Onegin and on Nabokov's Notes on Prosody and the references on those pages for discussion of the problems of translation and of the differences between Russian and English iambic tetrameter., by Aleksandr Pushkin Pentameter (5 feet) * Iambic pentameter – ** Examples: *** plays and sonnets of William Shakespeare *** ''Paradise Lost''Two versions of ''Paradise Lost are freely available on-line from Project Guttenberg, Project Gutenberg text version 1 and Project Gutenberg text version 2, by John Milton *** Rape of the Lock , by Alexander Pope Hexameter (6 feet) * Dactylic hexameter – ** Examples: *** Iliad''The original text, as translated by Samuel Butler, is available at Wikisource.s:The Iliad, by Homer *** ''The Metamorphoses, by Ovid * Alexandrine (iambic hexameter). ** Example: Phaedre''See the Text of the play in French as well as an English translation, , by Jean Racine Octameter (8 feet * Trochaic octameter – ** Example: *** ''The Raven''The full text of "The Raven" is available at Wikisource s:The Raven (Poe), by Edgar Allan Poe * Rhyme, alliteration and assonance * Alliteration * Alliterative verse * Assonance * Consonance * Internal rhyme * Rhyme Rhyming schemes * Couplet * Triplet * Chant royal – * Ottava rima – * Terza rima * Rubaiyat – Stanzas and verse paragraphs * 2-line stanza: couplet or distich * 3-line stanza: triplet or tercet * 4-line stanza: quatrain * 5-line stanza: quintain or cinquain) * 6-line stanza: sestet * 8-line stanza: octave * 9-line stanza: nonet * verse paragraph Poetic diction History of poetry Periods, styles and movements * Automatic poetry – * Beat poetry – * Black Mountain – * Chanson de geste – * Classical Chinese poetry – * Concrete poetry – * Confederation Poets – * Cowboy poetry – * Digital poetry – * Ecopoetry – * Epitaph – * Erasure poetry – * Fable – * Flarf – * Found poetry – * Haptic Poetry – * Imagism – * Libel – * Limerick poetry – * Lyric poetry – * Metaphysical poetry – * Medieval poetry – * Minnesinger – * Montreal Group – * The Movement – * Narrative poetry – * Objectivist poetry – * Odes and Elegies – * Parnassian – * Pastoral – * Performance poetry – * Romanticism – * San Francisco Renaissance – * Slam Poetry – * The Song Fishermen – * Sound poetry – * Symbolism – * Troubadour – * TrouvÃ¨re – * Visual poetry – Famous poets and their poems * Anna Akhmatova – * Maya Angelou – * Ludovico Ariosto – * W.H. Auden – * Li Bai (æŽç™½) – * Basho (èŠè•‰æ¾å°¾ï¼‰ – * William Blake – * Geoffrey Chaucer – * Samuel Taylor Coleridge – * Dante – ** ''Divine Comedy – * Kamala Das – * Emily Dickinson – * John Donne – * Rita Dove – * John Dryden – * T.S. Eliot – * Ferdowsi – ** Shahnameh – * Robert Frost – * Homer – ** Iliad – ** Odyssey – * Gerard Manley Hopkins – * Horace – * A.E. Housman – * Omar Kayyam – * John Keats – * Jan Kochanowski – * Ignacy Krasicki – ** Fables and Parables – * Mikhail Lermontov * John Milton – * Ovid – * Petrarch – * Sylvia Plath – ** Lady Lazarus – * Edgar Allan Poe – * The Raven – * Alexander Pope – * Ezra Pound – * Alexander Pushkin – * Rainer Maria Rilke – * Arthur Rimbaud – * Jalal ad-Din Rumi – * Shel Silverstein – * William Shakespeare – ** Shakespeare's sonnets – * Edmund Spenser – * Philip Sidney – * Tasso – * Alfred Tennyson, 1st Baron Tennyson – * Walt Whitman – * William Wordsworth – * Virgil – * William Butler Yeats – Poetry lists * List of poems * List of poets See also * About poetry - topics * Outline of literature References External links * Poems on Demand, Modern poetry * Poetry Out Loud List of Poems * Learning for a Cause, a non-profit educational organization that publishes the poetry and fiction of young writers under the age of eighteen. *Poetry Collection, Poetry submitted by various poets. *Poetry archives *Love is Lonely * Category:Literary terms Category:Poetry-related lists